Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver
by YudAida
Summary: En 'Agosto Infinito' se crearon miles de dimensiones, todo a cortesía de Haruhi Suzumiya. Esta es sólo una de ellas.


**Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver**

En ''Agosto Infinito'' se crearon _quien sabe cuantas _dimensiones, todo a cortesía de Haruhi Suzumiya. Esta es solo una de ellas.

* * *

''_Spanish bombs, yo te quiero infinito, yo te quiero, oh mi corazooooooón''_

-The Clash-

* * *

Ese día permanece fresco en mi memoria como si me hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Era verano y yo tenia doce años. Había pasado la tarde entera jugando con mis amigos, le dimos la vuelta completa a la avenida y nos llego la noche con patines puestos.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche regrese hasta mi vecindario deslizándome entre ruedas a toda maquina, mi calle, y en particular el pavimento, se encontraba lleno de relieves peligrosos, así esquive unos cuantos, para después aumentar la velocidad ejerciendo resistencia con mis rodillas puesto que el aullido y los ladridos de los perros del vecino me asustaron. Pase a lado de la jardinera de la casa de mi tía, y me seguí derecho hasta llegar a la curva que, siguiendola, daba paso a la colina que encaminaba hasta mi casa. Respire hondo dos veces y trague saliva _''es pan comido''_, pense.

Acomode mi postura, flexione las piernas, logrando formar un ángulo recto con las mismas, cerré mis manos en puños y di mi primer paso hacia la deriva. ¿Alguna vez se han montado en una montaña rusa? ¿O acaso alguna vez se han lanzado en bicicleta de una rampa? Tal vez si recuerdan algunas de las sensaciones que esto les provoco me logren entender, aunque, sinceramente dudo que lo consigan.

De ese episodio de mi vida solo logro recordar imágenes y percepciones difusas, como si hubiese estado fuera de mí. Pero de lo que paso después, tengo una noción más clara de los hechos.

'' K... o...''

Sentía mi cuerpo colapsar, un dolor intenso en mi hombro izquierdo.

''K... y... n...''

Ese sonido _¿será mi nombre el que se pronuncia?_ Me preguntaba. ¡Dios santo, el dolor en mi brazo era tan intenso!

''¡Kyon!''

Desperté en brazos de mi hermana, que me sostenía por el costado.

''Ah'' Me queje, mi hermana, cinco años mayor, me apretaba el brazo izquierdo empujándome hacia arriba.

''¿Estas bien?'' Me pregunto, tras notar mi reacción. ''No'' Respondí.

''¡Idiota! ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre lanzarte desde la punta de la colina?'' Me recriminaba, aun ahora puedo recordar su falso gesto de enojo. ''Llamare a papa, quédate ahí'' Me indico calmándose un poco y luego se alejo. Yo me quede sentado en la banqueta, con las rodillas cortadas y mis codos llenos de heridas, que por cierto, todavía guardo la cicatriz en mi pantorrilla izquierda. Pero lo peor de todo era mi brazo, el dolor era punzante, profundo.

Trate de enderezar mi brazo con el diestro, pero lo único que logre fue causarme mas dolor ''¡Ah!'' Para ese entonces, como ya había mencionado, yo solo tenia doce años, para ser mas exactos once años, once meses y catorce días, dentro de una semana cumpliría los doce enteros, así que el que haya derramado unas cuantas lagrimas era algo totalmente normal para un niño de mi edad.

Mi padre llego corriendo desde la casa y me levanto con cuidado, tras de el venia mi madre. Se apresuraron en llevarme hasta Urgencias en un hospital cercano.

* * *

Con mi brazo enyesado, y resignado a no volver a salir a patinar en unos meses, salí junto a mi padre del centro de urgencias. Afuera estaba lloviendo ligeramente, de esas lluvias incomodas de verano, que interactuan con el calor y solo logran hacer al ambiente más húmedo y molesto.

''Vas a estar bien'' Me animaba mi papa tomándome de un lado para subir al autobús. El carro de mi padre se había descompuesto unas semanas atrás, así que tuvimos que abordar el transporte publico. Adentro el aire era denso, pero frío, no sé por que.

Los asientos estaban totalmente llenos, mi padre y yo nos mantuvimos de pie cerca de la segunda puerta de salida. Me mantuve sujetando la manija para no caer, pero pronto el vendaje en mi brazo comenzó a darme molestias. Solté la barandilla y empece a hurgar entre el yeso con mis dedos.

''Ah... ¡ah!'' Tropecé, pero por suerte alguien me detuvo por la espalda.

Gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y ahí estaba.

No recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo fue, pero en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo dentro de mí, era como si hubiesen puesto en pausa temporal a todos mis sentidos y mis ojos hubiesen aislado todo el contexto en el que me encontraba, excepto a ella.

Lucia como uno de esos ángeles que suelen retratar en las altas paredes de las iglesias europeas, como uno de esos serafines de frescos majestuosos. Tan solo vistiendo la más sencilla camiseta de verano color blanca y unos pantalones cortos, para mí, en ese instante, fue la niña más bonita que jamas había visto.

''Puedes sentarte, seria vergonzoso si volvieras a tropezar'' Dijo.

Mi reloj interno volvió a tomar el control del tiempo y del espacio. Y después de articular un penoso y apenas audible ''Gracias'' volví en mi.

A decir verdad, era algo vergonzoso el que una niña me cediera el lugar, pero bajo mis circunstancias, no había de otra.

Mi padre se acomodo a mi lado, mientras yo no podía dejar de observar a la niña que permanecía frente a mi.

Era tan extraño, tan surreal _''¿serán las hormonas de las que tanto habla mi hermana?'' _ Me preguntaba a mí mismo. Pero no, era mas que eso.

La seguí con la mirada después de que bajo del autobús, frente a una oscura casa cubierta por un espeso y mal podado jardín. El resto del camino, me dedique a recrear las imágenes de ella en el espacio que había dejado vacío. Su cabello largo, su aroma.

No fue hasta que llegue a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, que el encanto que había dejado comenzó a difuminase y las dudas comenzaron a surgir.

''_¿Qué hacia tan noche sola en el autobús? ¿Por que se detuvo frente a esa casa tan espantosa?''_ Me cuestionaba.

Días mas tarde, cuando mis padres anularon mi castigo de un mes entero y lo rebajaron a ocho días solamente, le pude contar a Yuki lo que me había ocurrido.

''Amor'' Dijo despreocupada. Luego me miro por unos segundos con sus rasgados ojos color roble. Levanto despacio su brazo y poso su mano en mi hombro ''Ya, podemos pasar por su casa de regreso a la escuela''

El resto del verano, contando la aburrida celebración de mi doceavo cumpleaños, lo pase ansiando el regreso a clases. Para investigar mas sobre esa niña puesto que, honestamente no me atrevería a ir solo a aquel sitio, pero si era con Yuki estaba bien, es mi mejor amiga y así como la ven, delgadita y no muy alta, aplica las patadas más contundentes de toda la escuela, incluso superando a los del club de Kendo.

* * *

Finalmente llego el día de convertirnos en adolescentes, Yuki paso por mi casa y lanzo una piedra a mi ventana, como aviso de que era hora de irnos. Era nuestro primer y caluroso día de clases como alumnos de secundaria.

''¿Estas lista?'' Le pregunte una vez abajo, ella asintió y nos fuimos hacia la escuela.

A la salida, algo aturdido por todas las nuevas experiencias a lo largo del día, Yuki y yo nos encontramos en la plaza. Esa vez fue ella quien cuestiono ''¿Estas listo?''

Trague saliva y asentí.

De camino, las piernas me temblaban mientras trataba de recordar el lugar exacto donde bajo la niña hermosa. ''Tranquilo'' Me repetía Yuki con intensión de calmarme. ¿Pero como esperaba que lo hiciera? Si estaba apunto de encontrar a la niña que me hipnotizo.

Caminamos cerca de diez cuadras desde la escuela hasta aquella calle, la cual se veía mejor la otra noche, cuando la vi bajar. Pero había algo que la oscurecía en sobremanera.

Yuki y yo nos quedamos inamovibles frente a la horrible mansión, incluso ella que no acostumbra asustarse de nada, palideció.

''¿Tienes miedo?'' Pregunte tras ver su reacción, y no estoy seguro si fue por que era lo bastante valiente o por mero orgullo, pero ella negó.

''Vamos'' Me dijo.

Nos introdujimos en el jardín abriendo la puerta de acero, poblado por enormes enredaderas que cubrían las paredes claras, dejando a la vista los mal podados pastizales y los oscuros matorrales. Caminamos dificultosamente entre plantas y flores marchitas, pasando cerca de estatuas de niños y animales que parecían haber sido sellados por Medusa, añadiéndole el gesto terrorífico al vergel.

Cuando por fin logramos llegar hasta el portón de la casona, mi espíritu ya había decaído lo suficiente como para dar marcha atrás. Aun así, con mi puño tembloroso golpee la gran puerta de madera.

Esperamos un momento y la segunda en tocar fue Yuki, más segura que yo. Pero no hubo respuesta, por lo menos no de alguien, por que luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió provocando un chirrido cortesía de las antiguas piezas de su ensamblaje. Nos debatimos unos momentos entre la decisión de entrar o no hacerlo. Al final, optamos por aventurarnos.

Entre telarañas y muebles arcaicos nos adentramos subiendo hasta el segundo piso, la madera vieja que construía las interminables escaleras que ascendían a un nuevo mundo, rechinaban con el pisar de nuestros zapatos contra su superficie.

Era mas la curiosidad que nublaba nuestro buen juicio y le arrebataba el lugar al miedo, funcionando como palanca para que nuestros pies siguieran su camino.

''¡Espera!'' Advertí a mi acompañante ''Escucha'' Le indique.

Nos detuvimos en el ultimo escalón, en posición defensiva. Pronto escuchamos una puerta abrirse ligeramente, estuvimos a punto de retroceder lo ya avanzado, hasta que un felino del color de la noche se atravesó frente a nosotros; se detuvo a unos centímetros al frente y nos miro con ojos aterradores, profundos, penetrantes.

Nuestra sangre se helo por completo al ver al pequeño y espeluznante gato negro, seguir su camino. Corrimos escaleras abajo arrepentidos de haber llegado hasta ese punto, precipitadamente deslizamos nuestras piernas hasta la salida de aquella casa. En la calle, apunto de dejarla, como si un beisbolista de las grandes ligas me hubiese bateado con fuerza en el estomago me detuve en seco y me gire media vuelta. Y ahí estaba, en la ventana mas alta de aquella mansión, me pareció que me miraba con sus grandes ojos, su cabello castaño bajaba por su espalda y su camiseta blanca cubría sus hombros.

''¡Vamonos!'' Insistió Yuki jalándome del brazo obligándome a retirar la mirada y salir corriendo.

* * *

Después de esa tarde, mi vida siguió avanzando como normalmente lo hacia y el imaginarme con ella se volvió parte de todos mi días. Entre a segundo y pase a tercer año, el tiempo se me fue. A veces, cuando Yuki se quedaba en el club de Creación Literaria y volvía de la escuela solo, cambiaba de ruta y me plantaba frente a la enorme mansión, esperando que algo sucediera.

Después me iba.

Cuando ingrese a la preparatoria, mi yo de niño de secundaria quedo completamente atrás. Deje de creer en ciertas cosas y me olvide de aquella niña.

El primer bimestre hice varios amigos y Yuki me ayudo a estudiar para los exámenes, para ser mas exactos todo iba muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto. Hasta aquella ocasión.

* * *

''La verdad aun no me queda claro el tema de los vectores, sobre como marcar los _Newtons_, es algo complicado''

''Entiendo''

''¿Crees que me lo puedas explicar?'' Mi compañera asintió.

Seguimos caminando, mire al cielo y suspire. ''Ah... la primavera'' Comente inhalando profundamente. El clima era perfecto, los cerezos florecían.

''¡Cuidado!'' Era la voz de Yuki advirtiéndome un... ''¡Auh!'' Exclame desde el suelo, sobando mi cabeza, intente levantarme pero un peso ¡rayos, esta no es Yuki! Abrí los ojos y...

''¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!'' Dijo la chica sobre mí. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que rápidamente paso a otras tonalidades. Así de cerca, aprecie mejor cada rasgo suyo, sus labios rosas, su nariz, sus pecas diminutos debajo de los ojos... los ojos... ¡sus ojos, era ella!

''¡Tu!'' Exclame sin levantarme.

Dado a mi radical cambio de humor, ella se puso de pie rápidamente alejándose de mí.

''¡Tú eres!'' Dije mientras me ponía de pie, señalándola. Ella retrocedía un paso a cada uno que yo me acercaba.

Luego me dirigí hacia Yuki que permanecía a un lado, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos ''Es ella, Yuki. ¡La niña que fuimos a buscar aquella vez! ¿No recuerdas?''

Ella asintió repetidamente con la cabeza.

''¿Eres idiota?'' Exclamo la muchacha frente a mí, con voz firme. Yo me sorprendí, no creí que una mujer así, tuviera esa boca. ''Yo jamas te he visto en mi vida.'' Pronuncio, cruzándose de brazos.

''¡Claro que sí!'' Replique. ''¿Qué no me recuerdas? Yo era el niño al que alguna vez le cediste el lugar en el autobús''

Ella siguió con una expresión de irritación en el rostro.

''Estas zafado. No me conoces''

''¡Claro que sí!''

''Vaya que eres persistente'' Dijo, mirándose las uñas. ''Si tan bien me conoces, responde esta pregunta... ¿cómo me llamo?''

¿Qué? ¿Que diga su nombre? A ver Kyon... piensa... ¡Ya sé, solo mírala, alguna sensación te ha de causar! Deje de prestarle atención a mi conciencia y me dedique a contemplarla. Llevaba un vestido blanco que la hacia ver como una flor, con una diadema amarilla en su cabello. Había cambiado desde aquella vez que la vi, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y había ganado altura, además de otras cosas que aumentan cuando las chicas crecen.

''¿Y bien?'' Me dijo mirándome, sonriendo retadoramente.

'' Te llamas... '' Ella era como, como... era refrescante, agradable, autentica... como un día claro, _hi, _como un día de primavera, _haru, _¡eso, ella era como un día de primavera!

''¡Haruhi!'' Exclame. '' Tu... ¡tu te llamas Haruhi! ''

La mire nuevamente, permanecía con las manos en su boca, pero después de unos segundos, su gesto se relajo y se acerco hasta mí.

''Amortiguas bien las caídas'' Dijo, sonriendo. Luego se apoyo en mis hombros y se levanto de puntillas, para alcanzar mi mejilla, donde me beso.

Me mantuve de pie, totalmente ido, solo recuerdo que susurro algo así como _''solo faltan dos''_, en mi oído, para luego verla correr alejándose.

Fue Nagato quien me ayudo a salir del trance, aplaudiendo sonoramente frente a mi rostro.

Creo que esta de mas decir que desde aquella vez, mis días no volvieron a ser los mismos.

Me encontraba con esa chica repetidamente, algo curioso; cada encuentro era desastroso. En el segundo, venia en bicicleta de la escuela y sorpresivamente se atravesó frente a mí, obviamente caí. El tercero traía entre brazos una enorme canasta de frutas, regresaba de la casa de mi tía, subiendo la colina, y aquella loca corrió hasta alcanzarme y me abrazo, ignorando totalmente el encargo que llevaba entre manos. Aparte de que casi me asfixia, aprovecho para hacer rodar todas las naranjas, peras y manzanas colina abajo, claro esta que no me ayudo a juntarlas. Y así sucesivamente.

Ese tiempo lo aproveche para conocerla algo mejor, y después de escuchar cientos de disparates, ideas suyas, proyectos o sueños, los cuales siempre tenían una limitación desconocida, me entere de su edad; quince años y seis meses, tan solo dos meses menor que yo. Conocí algunos de sus gustos por la comida, supe el por que de su sencilla forma de vestir, descubrí su extraña alergia a las rosas rojas (solo las rojas), entre otras cosas mas... eso en lo normal, por que el resto del tiempo hablaba sobre lo increíble que seria encontrar un alma en pena, luchar contra un demonio o patearle el trasera a una bruja.

Era una excéntrica y muy extraña, parloteaba como loca; como si no hubiese mantenido una conversación en años y, cuando yo le hablaba sobre algún suceso actual o alguna moda que mis compañeros de la escuela y yo conocíamos, ladeaba la cabeza en gesto de duda, como si hubiera estado aislada por bastante tiempo. Y según lo que me contó, jamas había visto un televisor o tocado el teclado de una computadora.

Pero... había algo que me mantenía en duda constante ¿qué quería de mí? ¿Por qué nos encontrábamos siempre a la misma hora y en la misma zona? ¿Por que se negaba a decirme por que aquella noche de hace tres años se bajo del autobús frente a esa horrible casa? Nada de esto lo sabia y estaba por volverme loco, y cada vez que la cuestionaba me besaba los cachetes y me decía con voz dulce ''lo sabrás cuando estemos todos juntos''. ¡¿De quien rayos hablaba?! Aunque con una respuesta así, mi curiosidad se iba por la alcantarilla.

Cuando daban las ocho, se miraba el reloj en su muñeca y salía corriendo, en ocasiones sin siquiera despedirse. A mí me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que se marchara sola por las calles oscuras, pero si me ofrecía, se negaba y huía. No era tan malo después de todo, cuando se iba mi cabeza volvía a su lugar original, pero la sensación dentro de mí era asfixiante ¿No les a pasado alguna vez, que cuando están con la persona que les gusta el mirarla a los ojos les despierta una sensación incomoda dentro de uno mismo, pero el no mirarlos abre un enorme vacío en el alma?

Pues algo así me sentía yo.

* * *

Una tarde mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial acompañado de otro alumno de mi clase llamado Itzuki, la volví a ver. Cuando la localice, ella se encontraba del otro lado de la calle con la mirada perdida, seguramente buscándome. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sus rodillas y parte de sus piernas, se veía guapisíma. Pero en vez de correr hasta donde se encontraba, como solía hacerlo, indique a mi compañero que nos diéramos la vuelta. Itzuki me miro extrañado, pero acepto. No era que no quisiera verla, si no que iba acompañado de uno de los chicos más apuestos y amables del primer año y temía que si ella lo veía dejara de prestarme atención. Pero mi propósito no fue cumplido cuando escuche su paso detrás de mí.

''¡Kyon!'' Exclamo en mi oído, a la ves que se colgaba a mi espalda enganchando sus brazos a mi cuello.

''Ah, Haruhi...'' Dije, zafándome y tomando lugar frente a Koizumi.

''¿Qué haces hasta acá? ¡Vamos al parque!'' Propuso, tomándome del brazo. Pero al notar mi resistencia me miro a los ojos totalmente confundida.

''¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?'' Pregunto, sin dejar de jalar mi brazo.

'' Eh... esto... es solo que tengo algo que hacer'' Respondí.

Ella soltó mi brazo y puso sus manos sobre su cintura. Después comenzó a reír.

'' Por favor, Kyon. Tu nunca tienes nada que hacer'' Dijo sin dejar de reír. Y era cierto. Trate de buscar una excusa, pero mi compañero se adelanto a ella. Haruhi lo noto y comenzó a preguntar.

''¡Kyon!'' Me dijo. ''¿Qué tienes ahí?'' Dijo mientras movía su cabeza para todos lados tratando de encontrar al chico que se encontraba escondido tras mi espalda. ''¿Quién es? ¡Enséñame!''

Siguió insistiendo hasta que se canso del juego, y con toda su fuerza característica me hizo a un lado. Y cuando lo vio, sucedió lo que yo mas temía.

''Hola'' Saludo él, dibujando en sus labios una de esas sonrisas que a veces parecen rentadas del póster de una tienda departamental.

Haruhi se tapaba los labios, sorprendida, casi encantada. Mientras que Itzuki reía nerviosamente, un tanto extrañando por su actitud.

Y de repente, como si hubiese escuchado un llamado divino, reacciono. Dejo de mirar a Koizumi y antes de que yo pudiera articular un ''¿Qué te pasa?'' Coloco su índice sobre mis labios y me dijo sonriendo ''Kyon ¡solo falta uno!''.

Luego se alejo corriendo y sin decir nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me sucedió algo entre igual y más extraño que esa vez. A la salida de clases, como de costumbre, esperaba a Nagato en la plaza de la escuela para irnos juntos. En eso estaba cuando a unos metros frente a mí y a máxima velocidad, paso corriendo la chica más lunática que conozco, con el uniforme de la escuela puesto. Deje mi portafolio en la banca trasera y me apresure en alcanzarla. Cuando lo logre, ya por las canchas de béisbol, la tome por los hombros y le pregunte que hacia en la Preparatoria del Norte.

''Kyon, sé que esto es algo mas aventurado de lo que suelo hacer, pero es necesario, así que déjame ir'' Dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos, zafándose de mi agarre.

''Pero...'' Dije, mientras se alejaba hacia las aulas de talleres. ''¡Esta prohibida la entrada a los extraños!''

Un minuto mas tarde, apareció Yuki justo atrás de mí, haciendo que diera media vuelta.

''Eh, Yuki...'' Balbucee al notar que aun llevaba el uniforme de deporte puesto. ''¿Qué paso con tu uniforme?'' Ella se quedo mirando hacia la dirección que había tomado Haruhi. ''Oh, no. No me digas que...''

''Exacto'' Acompleto ella, con una nota de ironía en su voz.

Nos quedamos sentados en la banca donde anteriormente había dejado el portafolio en espera de que Haruhi apareciera. Paso cerca de media hora sin señal de vida.

Después de unos momentos, finalmente pudimos localizar su figura que se aproximaba hacia nosotros. Y mientras más se acercaba notamos la presencia de alguien más.

''Ah... por favor... suélteme, se lo ruego...'' Decía entre sollozos la persona a la que Haruhi llevaba fuertemente del brazo.

Nagato y yo corrimos hasta donde estaban y nos miramos unos a otros. Haruhi con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo puro y transparente, la muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo temblando como cachorro recién nacido y Yuki y yo totalmente confundidos.

''Ahora si, estamos todos juntos...'' Comenzó a hablar la chica de la diadema amarilla, apoyando su brazo derecho en su cintura, sin dejar de tomar con el otro a la joven, quien parecía mucho menor que nosotros.

''... es hora de que...'' Continuo, pero antes de terminar la frase, empezó a voltear hacia todos lados, soltando a la chica, que estuvo a punto de huir, si no fuera por que antes de que lo hiciera Haruhi la volvió a tomar clavando su mirada en un punto fijo en el horizonte. No tarde mucho en notar a quien miraba. Era a Itzuki, que se encontraba en un extremo de la plaza charlando con sus compañeros del club de teatro. Tomo una honda bocanada de aire, y grito: ''¡Koizumi-kun!''

Y como perrillo entrenado, dejo la charla y se acerco hasta nosotros, les juro que nada mas le falto mover la cola.

''Suzumiya-san'' Saludo al encontrarse con todos. ¿Se supone que se conocían? Y Haruhi hablo.

''Hola Koizumi-kun, gracias por venir. Gracias a tu presencia, ahora si podemos ponernos de acuerdo...'' Dijo juntando sus manos frente a su rostro, luego las puso a la altura de su pecho. _¿Ponernos de acuerdo? _Yuki y yo nos mirábamos bastante extrañados. ''... Si no hay ningún inconveniente, necesito que mañana estemos todo reunidos en esta dirección...'' En ese momento, saco del bolsillo de su camiseta de encaje cinco papelitos arrugados y nos entrego uno a cada uno. Lo leí y mi corazón se detuvo. Yuki me miro abriendo mucho los ojos, era la dirección de la horrible mansión. ''... entonces, si hay alguna contrariedad háganmela saber ahora o callen para siempre.''

''¡Yo, yo tengo una!'' Exclame levantando la mano como si fuese a participar en clase. Ella me miro con mirada de buitre carroñero y dijo ''¡Ninguna para ti, Kyon!"

La segunda en intentarlo fue Yuki. ''Eh, Suzumiya...'' Dijo levantando su mano tímidamente. ''Dime, Yuki. Pero te advierto de una vez que si se trata de alguna excusa para no asistir el día de mañana, mejor piénsala bien.''

Yuki bajo su mano sin siquiera probarlo. Dirigí mi mirada a la chica increíblemente adorable que había traído Haruhi a la fuerza, y que ya no tenia gesto de miedo, miraba el pedazo de papel entre sus manos con algo parecido a la curiosidad.

''Entonces Mikuru-chan, Koizumi-kun ¿nos vemos mañana?'' Pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Los dos asintieron y ella se despidió.

El siguiente día, no pude prestar atención en ninguna clase, me mantuve mirando hacia la ventana y moviendo mis pies con nerviosismo... ¡no quería volver a ese sitio!

Pero una parte de mí, impedía que me negara. Y es que un compromiso con Haruhi era un compromiso, además quería verla.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, tuve suerte y me encontré con los demás a la estación. De ahí nos fuimos todos juntos. Al llegar tenia la misma sensación de terror y curiosidad de hace tres años. Extraña. Parecido a lo que sientes el primer día de clases, o lo que se siente al ver un platillo extravagante que jamas has probado y tienes la intención oculta de comerlo. Claro, a grandes rasgos.

Esperamos un rato en la banqueta de la casa, los cuatro sentados sin hablar. Supongo que en ese momento a nadie se le daban las palabras y lo único que pudimos hacer era permanecer en silencio. Esperábamos a que Haruhi llegara, pero todos nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta de en donde se encontraba.

Desde la ventana mas alta, golpeo el vidrio un par de veces con una moneda hasta llamar nuestra atención. Al lograrlo, se puso a hacernos señas indicándonos que nos moviéramos hasta el patio trasero. Una vez ahí, desde un balcón, no arrojo una cuerda formada por varia sabanas. ¿De verdad creía que subiríamos por algo así? Esta loca.

Nos miramos unos a otros con cierto brillo de curiosidad en la mirada. Y bueno, creo que yo también lo tenia, rescataría a la princesa de su horrible castillo.

La primera en subir fue Yuki, rápida, como siempre. La segunda fue la señorita Asashina, que según me entere, así se llamaba. Lenta y dificultosamente, logro llegar. Después yo y al final Itzuki.

Al tocar tierra firme, nos dimos cuenta que era parte de la habitación de nuestra convocadora. Asashina se tapo los labios y miraba asombrada hacia todas direcciones, los demás sonreímos al notar la hermosura de la habitación. Era de esas que solo se ven en las películas, donde la luz entra por los amplios ventanales, los pisos son claros y relucen, las alfombras son suaves y las cabeceras de las camas son grandes y adornadas, y las sabanas son de seda. Era un paisaje totalmente contrario al de la casa entera.

Era fresco y autentico como Haruhi.

Ella permanecía de pie a lado del tocador, donde tenia vario repuestos de diadema, mirándonos.

''Acérquense'' Dijo en voz apenas audible. _''¿Por que susurra?''_ Me pregunte.

Los cuatro obedecimos. Y al estar frente a ella, comenzó a hablar.

''Sé que apenas me conocen. Pero para mí, ustedes son los elegidos... cuando los vi, supe que me ayudarían. Por que yo puedo ver mas allá de los rostros y la vestimenta, puedo sentir lo que son y sentí, con cada uno de ustedes, que tienen un enorme corazón...'' Dijo, con voz muy baja, por lo mismo que nos tuvimos que acercar más. Hablaba tan seria y dulcemente, como nunca la había visto hacerlo en el tiempo en el que estuve con ella, y estabamos todos tan cerca, que en ese momento sentimos algo que provoco que nuestras manos se enlazaran. ''... si alguno de ustedes no quiere estar aquí, pueden irse ahora...'' Decía, mirándonos a los ojos. Ninguno replico, ni siquiera Asashina, que el día anterior lloraba desesperadamente.

''Bien, entonces, este es el plan...'' Continuo, separándose. Se aproximo hasta una de las gavetas de su armario y saco un plano, que después de examinarlo, descubrí que se trataba de un mapa de la casa.

Nos explico varias cosas en términos resumidos. Y yo encontré él por que de muchas de mis anteriores dudas; vivía en la terrible mansión, únicamente acompañada de su, según nos indico, escalofriante abuela semi ciega.

''... de eso te encargaras tu, Mikuru-chan'' Dijo, provocando un escalofrío en la misma. ''... eres parecida a mí, así que podrás pasar desapercibida al llevarle el almuerzo'' Indico.

La pobre e indefensa señorita Asashina temblaba del miedo, lo que Haruhi nos dijo acerca de esa mujer era terrible: la obligaba a estudiar en casa cerca de doce horas seguidas, la forzaba a limpiar la mansión de arriba abajo diariamente, no la dejaba ver la televisión o escuchar la radio, también la privaba de tener amigos o algún conocido. Le exigía llevarle las tres comidas del día hasta su cama o sitio donde se encontrara, no la dejaba hablar con sus padres y no podía salir de su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

''En realidad soy muy inteligente...'' Nos comentaba Haruhi. ''Gracias a ello, logre encontrar una manera de escaparme de vez en cuando'' Se sentó en el colchón de su cama, cruzando las piernas. ''... la primera vez que lo hice sucedió accidentalmente. Cocinaba algo para el almuerzo, cuando agregue un ingrediente de mas al guisado, ya saben, a veces uno es despistado...''

''¿Y que paso entonces?'' Pregunto Koizumi con curiosidad.

''Pues cuando se lo lleve y lo probó, cayo inconsciente al instante. Al principio me asuste, creí que la había matado, pero después me di cuenta de que solo dormía. Pasaron cerca de dos horas y seguía absorta en su sueño, y ese día decidí hacer algo que jamas había hecho; salir''

''¿De verdad nunca habías salido?'' Pregunto Asashina.

''¡De verdad!'' Exclamo Haruhi, pero pronto se dio cuenta del alto volumen de su voz y paso a taparse la boca con ambas manos, luego puso su índice sobre sus labios indicándonos silencio.

''Aquella vez tome las llaves de la casa de su habitación y me recorrí toda la ciudad, cerca de las ocho de la noche volví a casa'' Dijo, mirándome solo a mí. Ella sabia y recordaba que yo era el niño a quien vio esa noche.

''Pero desde esa ocasión, no lo volví a hacer en mucho tiempo. Como les dije, fue accidental y no recordaba que había puesto en la comida para que funcionara. Pase mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar la manera de volver hacerla dormir. Hasta que, hace poco, mientras estudiaba química, encontré en uno de los grandes libros de mi abuela como preparar un sedante efectivo de manera casera.''

''Entonces, si lo que quieres es escaparte de tu casa ¿por qué no solo preparas algo de eso?'' Pregunte.

''Por que desperdicie lo que me quedaba saliéndome sin pensar en lo que pasaría después. Los ingredientes siempre se encuentran en la despensa que nos llega mensualmente, pero ya se me acabaron y para el fin de mes falta bastante, y yo ya no aguanto mas tiempo aquí'' Dijo realmente deprimida.

''¿Y que hay de tus padres? ¿Dónde están?'' Volví a cuestionar.

''Están muy lejos, si salgo ahora, seguro llego mañana con ellos. Pero ellos no saben nada, cada vez que hablan mi abuela les cuenta muchas mentiras; que soy mala y que me quejo mucho, que lee contesto y la maldigo, que hago demasiado ruido y un montón de barbaridades. Y bueno, no soy una santa, pero tampoco una desalmada.''

''¿Y por que no te cuidan ellos?''

''No pueden hacerlo. Son científicos, viajan mucho y trabajan demasiado.''

''Te ayudaremos'' Dijo Yuki tomándola de la mano.

''Lo aremos'' Complete.

Ella volvió a recuperar su entusiasmo y nos indico a cada uno la comisión correspondiente.

Yuki y Koizumi se encargarían, al ser ellos las personas más ''astutas e instruidas'', según Haruhi, de preparar esa cosa. Pero para ello necesitaban salir a buscar todo lo necesario.

''Esto es todo lo que necesitan conseguir'' Decía Haruhi mientas terminaba de apuntar una lista de por lo menos diez ingredientes.

''Muy bien, Suzumiya-san'' Respondió Koizumi cortésmente, mientras recibía la lista. ''Pero ¿cómo bajaremos?''

''Ah, solo tengo que volver a arrojar esta cosa'' Dijo Haruhi tomando las cinco o seis sabanas enlazadas, y con mi ayuda, atándolas a la baranda del balcón. ''Listo''

La primera en descender fue Yuki sin mucho esfuerzo. Nuestro lazo improvisado crujió un par de veces, pero no los alarmo. ''Esta algo flojo solamente, vas Koizumi-kun''

Koizumi se deslizo con facilidad, al principio. Los demás lo observábamos desde arriba.

''Sujétate bien, Koizumi-kun'' Dijo Haruhi con intención de animarlo.

Pero no lo logro, ya que, a la mitad del trayecto, una de las sabanas se desato, e Itzuki se fue directo al suelo. Fue un gran impacto, pero él, atento como siempre, no quiso preocuparnos.

Se levanto, con algo de dificultad, y dijo sobando su espalda, mientras Yuki retiraba los restos de hojas secas de su saco. ''Estoy bien''

Haruhi correspondió levantando ambos pulgares e indicando que siguieran.

''¿Por qué no solamente salen por la puerta?'' Pregunte con voz baja.

''¿Eres tonto?'' Respondió Haruhi con un falso gesto de irritación. ''Si pudieran hacerlo ya lo hubieran hecho. En este momento estamos encerrados ¿sabes? La única manera de abrir esta casa se encuentra en dos partes; el cuarto de la bruja y la jaula de las bestias''

''¿Las bestias?'' Pregunto Asashina temerosa.

''Sí, mis perros''

''¿Tienes perros?'' Dije yo.

'' Así es, y son dos. Dos horribles perros. ¡Que digo perros! Si no respetan ni a su amo. Pero no se preocupen, que están enjaulados. ''

Después de eso, Haruhi se acerco a su armario y tomo un par de prendas, luego me ordeno que saliera. Cuando entre nuevamente, Asashina vestía la ropa que Haruhi había sacado. El vestido amarillo que llevaba el otro día, le quedaba un poco apretado a ella en la parte del busto. Cuando Haruhi se dio cuenta de la atención que le prestaba a Asashina, casi me azota contra la pared.

''Tarado''

Haruhi y yo hicimos doble nudo a cada sabana para que, cuando subieran, no volviera a ocurrir algo inesperado.

''Mikuru-chan, ve a esperar a Koizumi-kun y a Yuki en la cocina. Esta en el primer piso, pero recuerda; no emitas ningún sonido, no camines, deslízate, no respires, no hagas ruido. Y sobre todo al pasar por la puerta de color marrón ¿entendido?''

Con instrucciones como esas Haruhi solo logro que a Asashina se le erizara la piel. ''E-entendido'' Respondió nerviosamente, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Haruhi me miro risueña, seguro era un malvado plan suyo para quedarnos a solas. Se acerco hasta a mí y me abrazo despacio por debajo de mis brazos. ''Gracias'' Dijo después de besar mi barbilla. Cuando intente corresponderle alejo su rostro del mío y dijo '' Oye, no te emociones''

Nos separamos al darnos cuenta de que los otros dos ya subían por el balcón.

''Listo'' Dijo Koizumi, al tocar tierra firme.

Nagato, quien venia tras él, parecía tener dificultad. ''Se soltara'' Nos advirtió al notar que el nudo que habíamos hecho a la barandilla se aflojaba.

''¡Ah!'' Dijo, una vez que se dio un tirón hacia abajo, pero reaccionamos a tiempo y tomamos la sabana entre Koizumi y yo, mientras que Haruhi la ayudaba a subir.

Un momento después, Haruhi me miraba con cara de _''¿serás idiota?''._

''Lo dejaste caer'' Dijo pellizcándome el brazo con fuerza. ''Ah... auh, ya'' Me queje, dándome cuenta de que cometí una estupidez.

Yuki y Koizumi bajaron a preparar esa cosa, mientras que Haruhi y yo nos encargábamos de suprimir media tonelada de ropa, espejos, libros, muñecas, zapatos, e infinidad de objetos en tres maletas.

''¿No extrañaras esta lugar?'' Pregunte a Haruhi mientras sacaba del armario unos pares de vestidos.

''¿Extrañar? Claro que no. Seria como si un esclavo extrañara a su verdugo''

''Suele suceder''

''Baboso'' Dijo, recogiendo las prendas de mis manos.

Al final, terminamos por ingeniárnosla por meter todo ahí. Tardamos cerca de una hora. En ese tiempo, Yuki y Koizumi se encargarían de preparar el remedio y Asashina, aceptando el trabajo más riesgoso, de llevarlo hasta la habitación de la anciana malvada.

''Recuerda tomar las llaves'' Le repitió Haruhi una y otra antes de que saliera.

* * *

Justo cuando estabamos por terminar, Yuki me mando un mensaje informándonos de que todo estaba listo, la presa había caído. Haruhi respondió indicando que ya podían salir, que abrieran y dejaran las llaves sobre la mesa y en un momento nosotros bajaríamos.

Cerramos cada una de las maletas y las cargamos con intención de no hacer ruido. Bajamos las escaleras y caminamos por los largos pasillos con pasos cautelosos y apenas audibles. Al llegar al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de la abuela, no tuvimos de otra. Pasar por ahí era obligatorio, ya que, las escaleras para descender se encontraban hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

Los dos tomamos aire profundamente y comenzamos a caminar. Ambos sabíamos que el que la vieja despertara era imposible, pero aun así, había algo en nuestro interior que nos suprimía la valentía. Tal vez, para ella, era el hecho de que no volvería a estar dentro de esa enorme mansión, pero, en mi, no sabia que era.

Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo nos percatamos de algo inesperado. Las paredes de aquella casa eran fuertes, pero eran viejas. Se podía escuchar claramente entre muros.

El sonido de una mecedora que se paseaba de ida y vuelta rebasó nuestros oídos, llegando directamente hasta nuestro atormentado y acelerado corazón.

La reacción de Haruhi no se hizo de esperar cuando los sonidos de la silla se apagaron. Me tapo la boca al instante, también la nariz. ¡Ese maldito remedio no había funcionado! Esa mujer seguía del otro lado de la puerta, despierta.

Lo único que Haruhi y yo deseábamos, mirándonos a los ojos totalmente en pánico, era escuchar a esa mecedora pasearse otra vez.

Pero no ocurría. Un silencio cruel reinaba en ese largo pasillo y en el resto de la casa. Pero dentro de mi cabeza había una batalla total.

Por favor, no nos llamen locos, pero lo que hicimos era necesario. Quedarnos cerca de media hora sin emitir sonido absoluto no era cosa fácil, las manos me temblaban, sudaban y dolían, ya que había estado cargando esas dos terribles maletas sin moverme o respirar. Haruhi hacía lo mismo con una más.

Después de un rato, recuperamos nuestra humanidad al escuchar a la mecedora otra vez. No cedimos ante el cansancio y volvimos a caminar, agotados. Todo iba bien hasta que, al pisar el primer escalón, escuchamos un grito agudo que retumbo entre cada pared y entre cada milímetro de nuestros oídos. Un segundo mas tarde, un felino negro se abrió paso entre nuestros pies para correr directamente hasta la puerta color marrón, la cual se abrió.

Se separó con lentitud provocando un chirrido ensordecedor, que se detuvo al presentarnos a la anciana.

Con un vestido largo y oscuro, bastón en mano y una expresión diabólica en su rostro, la abuela de Haruhi nos miraba intensamente.

Todo eso nos paso en menos de diez segundos, en los cuales ni Haruhi ni yo pudimos reaccionar.

''¡Corre!'' Me grito, olvidándose de la compostura y llevándome del brazo.

Nos apresuramos en descender esos treinta escalones, tiempo en el que mis bellos se erizaban y mi corazón daba un vuelco total.

Los pasos de la anciana retumbaban tras los nuestros, caminaba casi a nuestra velocidad.

''¡Vuelve aquí, Niña estúpida!'' Gritaba furiosa, con voz que parecía ser sacada del mismísimo infierno. ''¡Nunca podrás escapar!''

Casi caigo por las escaleras cuando sentí un punzante dolor en mi nuca, me gire para ver que había ocurrido y tras de mí estaba la anciana, quien me había golpeado con su antiguo bastón. El único y fugaz contacto visual que tuve con aquella mujer provoco que la sangre se me helara, pero no me detuve.

Al llegar al primer piso, Haruhi se fue directamente a la mesa de la recepción, donde estaban las llaves. Me las lanzo para que me encargara de abrir la puerta, pero su expresión de alivio se esfumo al notar la presencia de alguien más.

''¡Abajo!'' Me advirtió. La obedecí y me agache lo mas que pude, para esquivar el segundo intento de agresión hacia mi de la mujer.

''¡Mocoso imbécil!'' Arremetió contra mí la señora, al notar que había fallado.

''¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar huir?! Gritaba la mujer perversa a Haruhi, con voz enfurecida. ''¡Después de haberte brindado un hogar por tantos años!''

''Yo... yo...'' Balbuceaba ella torpemente. Le temblaban las piernas, las manos, todo. Entonces soltó la maleta que llevaba entre manos.

Y en ese momento, esa única acción, prendió algo en mi. Mi cuerpo entero se lleno de adrenalina y agitación, y me aproxime hasta una de las sillas del comedor. Ambas mujeres me miraban con consternación, que luego se convirtió en estupefacción al ver lo que hice.

Era como si me hubiesen exprimido el jugo de diez limones en los ojos y mi cuerpo reaccionara violentamente. Levante una de las pesadas sillas de madera y la impacte contra uno de los grandes ventanales ¡no iba dejar que Haruhi se quedara con su cruel abuela!

El vidrio se hizo añicos al instante, dejándonos paso libre a ambos.

''¡Vamonos, es hora!'' Le propuse. Tardo en reaccionar máximo tres segundos, en los cuales creí que el corazón se me saldría.

Y acepto.

Se acerco corriendo y salimos rápidamente hasta el jardín, pero, una vez que echamos un ultimo vistazo a la casona, desde dentro, la señora permanecía mirándonos con odio y abominación. Tenia entre una de sus manos un grueso libro.

''¡Si te vas a ir, será mejor que lleves algo!'' Le dijo al momento que lanzo el libro hacia nosotros.

Fui incapaz de proteger a mi acompañante, que gemía por el dolor ocasionado. El carmesí proveniente de la parte superior de su frente se corría por sus sienes y su mejilla. Soy una persona amable, comprensiva y amable, además, no suelo maldecir a la gente, no lo considero correcto ¡pero esa vieja era una maldita! ¿Cómo tenia el valor para lastimar a alguien de su familia, de su propia sangre?

Haruhi se apretaba la herida con intensión de detener el sangrado, pero no se desanimo, ya habíamos empezado y debíamos terminar.

Recorrimos el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de acero oxidado y salimos. Del otro lado de la calle se encontraba Koizumi, Yuki y Asashina esperándonos.

Pero al estar con ellos no nos miraron a nosotros, veían con temor algo detrás.

Me di media vuelta solo para apreciar la apariencia de dos fieras, de pelaje oscuro y mirada penetrante.

Comenzaron a ladrar salvajemente y nosotros a correr. Si de por sí mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado.

Un momento mas tarde me empece a quedar atrás, siempre he sido bastante flaco y malo en los deportes, la energía no es lo mío. Y los perros me alcanzaron. Uno de ellos clavo sus dientes en la maleta que llevaba, la otra era cargada por Koizumi, y entre mas corría, mas se sujetaba.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de mi retraso pero solo Haruhi se detuvo.

''¡Déjala ya, no vale la pena!'' Me dijo.

''Pero son tus cosas'' Trate de convencerla.

''¡Es una orden, vamonos!'' Me advirtió tomándome de la mano.

Seguimos con la trayectoria hasta que perdimos a los perros y por obra divina, también a los demás. El miedo nos llevo muy lejos, literalmente, y nos encontrábamos en un vecindario totalmente desconocido.

''¿Y ahora que?'' Pregunta a Haruhi, quien inspeccionaba el lugar detalladamente.

'' Yo he estado aquí antes'' Dijo acariciando su barbilla. ''¡Si, hace mucho que estuve aquí, pero creo recordar como regresar!''

''¿De verdad?''

''Claro, tengo buena memoria''

Seguimos caminando tan solo guiados por la intuición de Haruhi, yo no reconocía ningún lugar. Fue más fácil esta vez, puesto que Nagato y Koizumi se llevaron nuestras maletas y no estabamos obligados a correr. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo del pantalón para limpiar la mancha de sangre que había quedado en la frente de Haruhi.

Hizo una mueca al momento que roce su piel con el pañuelo.

''¿Estas cansada?'' Pregunte.

''Algo así... ¿y tu?''

''Ah, no mucho'' Mentí.

Al terminar, me di media vuelta dándole la espalda. ''Sube'' Le indique.

Se negó una vez y otra vez, pero insistí hasta que acepto.

''¿Peso mucho?'' Me cuestiono una vez arriba, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

''No tanto''

Camine hasta llegar a una calle conocida, donde, calculando, solo faltaban cerca de diez cuadras para llegar hasta mi vecindario. En ese tiempo Haruhi no hablo, solo miraba el suelo con expresión seria.

No sentía mis piernas, mi espalda me dolía y el peso adicional provocaría que mis tobillos se llenaran de ampollas. Pero no iba a dejarla caminar, éramos dos y yo era el hombre, y los hombres se encargan de estas cosas.

Limpie el sudor de mi frente después de dirigir mi mirada al cielo. Había oscurecido ya, y poco a poco la noche se empezó a poblar de estrellas.

''¿Por qué lo haces?'' Me pregunto Haruhi después de un rato.

''¿Hacer que?''

''Pues... ayudarme...'' Me dijo, abrazando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Trate de pensar en una buena respuesta, pero después de analizarlo, me di cuenta de que desconocía la razón de mis actos, solo lo hacia y nada más. Por que mi cuerpo así me lo decía, mi cabeza y mi corazón también.

''No lo sé'' Respondí finalmente.

Se me quedo mirando. Y yo aparte la vista del camino para verla a ella. Me dio un beso suave en la mejilla, y luego dos, fueron tres y luego cuatro. Fue empujando mi rostro con sus manos para acercar sus labios hasta los míos.

En realidad, eso de los besos nunca se me a dado. De hecho, hace unas semanas, antes de conocerla, los consideraba como algo asqueroso, pero esto era algo distinto. Era como viajar a otro mundo, a otra dimensión.

Su aliento dulce funciono como sedante, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran.

No reaccione hasta después de que nuestros labios se encontraron. Aun cuando me arriesgo a sonar cursi, tengo que admitir, que ese momento, fue de lo mas parecido a un sueño, pero no a un sueño cualquiera, si no a uno de esos donde lo más increíble te sucede y despiertas con una enorme sonrisa que se extiende durante todo el día, tal vez fue por que el destino se encargo de juntar el primer beso, y por falta de tiempo, el ultimo en uno solo.

Mi ritmo cardiaco recupero parcialmente el pulso cuando nos separamos. Haruhi se bajo de mis hombros y me tomo la mano.

En mi casa no había nadie. Estaban en la puerta las maletas de Haruhi, seguramente los demás se encargaron de dejarlas ahí.

Mi hermana llegaba de la universidad hasta las nueve, puesto que aparte del estudio, hacia servicio social, y mis padres dejaron una nota que decía que llegarían dentro de dos horas, habían ido al mandado. Tiempo que aproveche para preparar algo de comer y acomodar un futon en el sótano.

Por suerte, la semana anterior limpiamos dicho lugar y no tuve que pasar vergüenzas.

A las nueve llego mi hermana de la escuela y subí a la sala para no levantar sospechas. Antes le deje a Haruhi una tele prendida, con la cual se entretuvo bastante tiempo.

Horas mas tarde, cuando ya todos dormían en casa, salí de mi habitación y fui a echarle un vistazo a la huésped.

Se había quedado dormida, y descansaba su rostro sobre sus brazos. Me acerque para apagar la televisión.

Sabia que se iría, sabia que mañana no estaría mas ahí, pero no podía dejar de desear que no sucediera. Quería gritarle que la quería y que una vez que no estuviese con migo mi espíritu se iba a ir por la tubería, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Era patético, en un solo día me atreví a hacer cientos de cosas; meterme en la casa que tanto miedo me daba, defenderla de su abuela, escapar juntos e incluso besarla, pero no podía decir algo tan simple como _''te quiero''_.

La mire y recordé que una vez escuche a mi padre hablar sobre algo interesante. Dijo que si le dices algo a alguien mientras duerme, tus palabras quedan grabadas en su subconsciente:

"Quédate" Le susurré al oído.

No perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el suelo a causa del despertador y de mi hermana que me llamaba a gritos para que bajara a desayunar.

Antes de llegar a la cocina baje hasta el sótano, solo para no encontrarla.

Sonreí al notar el pedacito de Haruhi que aun quedaba. Uno de sus calcetines, se asomaba entre el desordenado futon. Lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

Su ausencia provoco que mi estado anímico decayera un quinientos por ciento, extendiéndose por todo el día, y el siguiente, y el que le seguía, en fin...

Ese bimestre salí bastante mal en las notas, no quería hacer nada, además, mi compañero extranjero que se sentaba atrás de mi, y que me animaba gran parte del día con sus malos chistes y su simpático acento, fue transferido nuevamente a su país.

Mis amigos notaron mi estado de animo y trataron de animarme varias veces. Un día, mientras Yuki y yo caminábamos rumbo a la escuela, me comento algo.

''Escuche hablar a los directivos el otro día'' Me dijo.

''¿Sobre que?''

''Mh, es realidad no escuche muy bien, pero oí decir algo acerca de un nuevo estudiante''

''¿Nuevo estudiante?''

''Si... ¿o era nueva estudiante? ¡Bah! No recuerdo'' Dijo olvidando el tema.

Pero yo seguí pensando en aquello. Mi escuela era una de las mas solicitadas en la ciudad, con suerte logre pasar el examen de admisión. Y el único puesto libre era el que había dejado mi compañero irlandés, así que, seguramente, el nuevo estudiante se sentaría detrás de mí.

Llegamos a la escuela y tuve que dejar de pensar en eso puesto que el timbre ya había sonado.

Esperábamos en el salón al profesor de química, pero en su lugar llego el coordinador académico del primer semestre.

''Buenos días, jóvenes'' Saludo amablemente. ''El día de hoy, tengo el honor de presentarles a la nueva estudiante transferida'' Mis compañeros y yo nos miramos y empezaron a rumorar. ''Es una estudiante ejemplar, nunca a estado en una escuela, pero en el examen de ingreso obtuvo la máxima calificación. Es por eso que necesitamos que ustedes, quienes seran sus nuevos compañeros, la ayuden a adaptarse al nuevo ambiente estudiantil.'' Dijo el coordinaron, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada al salón de clases.

''Por favor, acompáñenos con su presentación señorita'' Indico a la que seria nuestra nueva compañera.

Y entre aplausos y silbidos por parte de los chicos, entro caminando con una seguridad implacable, que solo podría poseerla una persona en este mundo.

Se retiro el cabello de sus radiantes ojos ambar y junto sus manos con elegancia, para luego decir:

''Hola a todos, será un placer acompañarlos en el resto del año escolar, mi nombre es Haruhi Suzumiya''

Fin.


End file.
